


24/7 Work Hours

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Books, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Late at Night, Love, Love Triangles, Mornings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: Reader hates Spencer's job and almost leaves him because of it, until she realizes that she loves him too much.





	

This had become a regular thing… much to your dismay. 

You knew Spencer's job was important to say the least and it took up most of his time, preoccupying his thoughts 24 hours a day. Yet you’d gotten sick of begging him to come to bed instead of finishing work or reading books. You were tried of finding scribbled out notes saying he was gone again and would be back soon. All you ever wanted was 5 minutes were he was just yours, fully, all his thoughts and worries about his job gone. 

However, you eventually accepted that loving Spencer meant you would also have to be in a relationship with his job. 

You even learnt to somewhat coexist. That meant, long distance phone calls, leaving him notes for when he got home no matter what time of day and instead of nagging him to come to bed, you simply wrapped a blanket around your figure and laid with him on the lounge, floor or kitchen table. 

Right now, your head was buried into his shoulder, your body glued to his side. He had kissed your forehead and whispered a small greeting before going back to the large mess of books around him. You had subconsciously smiled when you saw them, it was just so him and despite his job you loved him wholeheartedly. You mumbled a string of sleep ridden words back at him, he only understood a few, “Spence, home, missed you.”. 

No other words were said, no other words were needed. You simply nuzzled his shoulder and lovingly played with a few stray curls, twirling them in between your fingers. You allowed your body to finally relax again, he was home, right here next to you, safe and sound once more.

He happily let you. Spencer knew this was hard for you, him going away all the time. He also knew just a few months ago you were so close to giving up on him, on the relationship. That’s why he felt so relieved that you were right here by his side, even if it was 4am morning.


End file.
